Crossing Bones
by Balboanne
Summary: Castle und Beckett haben bei einem Fall plötzlich mit dem FBI in Person des verschrobenen Agenten Seeley Booth und der äußerst professionellen Bones zu tun, wobei es zu einen persönlichen Verwicklungen kommt...
1. Chapter 1

**Das ist wirklich meine allererste Fanfiction, sie war ein Geschenk für meinen besten Freund; also seid nett ;)**

**Weder Castle noch Bones gehören mir, alle Rechte gehören den rechtmäßigen Inhabern  
**

**Für den Plot ist es wichtig, dass die ****Geschichte ********weit **bevor Castle Beckett seine Liebe gestanden hat und Booth für Bones Gefühle entwickelt hat, spielt  


******Ach ja, und nur um das klarzustellen: Nein, Castle und Beckett siezen sich hier nicht ;) (Finde das schrecklich in der deutschen Synchronisation)  
**

* * *

Detective Beckett vom NYPD ging eine dunkle Gasse entlang und dachte darüber nach, was sie wohl in der verlassenen Lagerhalle erwarten würde. Sie hatte schon hunderte von Tatorten betreten und doch war jedes Mal irgendwie anders. Die Luft roch verbrannt über dem regnerisch verhangenen Herbstmorgen, kleine Rauchreste machten sie schwer und drückend. Dectective Beckett hustete in den Kragen ihres dunkelblauen Trenchcoats und dachte daran, wie müde sie eigentlich war. Letzte Nacht hatte sie, wie viele Nächte davor, lange wach gelegen und über sich, ihr Leben und ihre Vergangenheit nachgedacht. Wo stand sie eigentlich in ihrem Leben und wohin sollte die Reise noch gehen, wenn ihr Geist und jeder Muskel ihres Körpers von dem einen Gedanken bestimmt wurde, der seit langer Zeit in ihr verwurzelt war? Sie wollte…, ja was war das eigentlich? Rache? Gerechtigkeit? Seelenfrieden?

„Hey Beckett!"

Beckett schreckte jäh aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als Richard Castle, der Schriftsteller, der sie sie seit einer ganzen Weile begleitete, um mehr oder weniger geschmackvolle Krimis mit einer auf ihr basierenden Hauptfigur zu schreiben, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Oh! Morgen, Castle."

Beckett konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, denn um ehrlich zu sein, freute sie sich, Castle zu sehen. Sie arbeitete nun schon über drei Jahre mit ihm zusammen, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Eigentlich benutzte er sie am Anfang nur, um seine Schreibblockade zu durchbrechen, etwas Aufregendes zu erleben und sie nebenbei ständig anzumachen. Diese exklusive Partnerschaft hatte er sich mittels seiner engen Freundschaft zum Mayor von New York City, Robert Weldon, erschlichen. Als Beckett ihn damals zu einem Fall hinzuzog, weil ein Serienkiller Castles Bücher nachahmte, hatte er sich sofort für die gutaussehende, kühle und äußerst professionelle Mordermittlerin der New Yorker Polizei begeistert. Er beschloss, sie fortan zu seiner Muse zu machen, formte sie zu seiner Romanheldin mit dem Strippernamen Nikki Heat, ebenfalls eine Ermittlerin des Morddezernats des NYPD, und dichtete dieser eine heiße Affäre mit seinem eigenen fiktionalen Äquivalent, dem Journalisten Jameson Rooke, an, welcher sie, wie im richtigen Leben, im Buch bei ihrer Arbeit begleitete.

Castle sagte dem Mayor, er hätte da eine ganz tolle Idee und dieser rief daraufhin Becketts Captain Montgomery an, der wiederum behauptete, er könne nichts dagegen tun, dass Castle sie begeleitete. Doch sein Argument, dieses Arrangement würde dem NYPD eine gute Presse bescheren, erwies sich als Vorwand. In Wirklichkeit hatte Captain Roy Montgomery erkannt, dass der äußerst verschrobene Lebemann Richard Castle der ziemlich mit sich hadernden Kate Beckett auf eine Weise gut tat. Er wusste zwar nicht so recht, wie, aber er sah Beckett das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder lachen und Spaß bei der Arbeit haben, weswegen er diese Partnerschaft sui generis forcierte.

„Was für ein Morgen! Sieht ein bisschen nach „Volcano" aus, nicht?" sagte Castle gerade.

Beckett nahm ihm den obligatorischen Pappbecher Kaffee, den er ihr immer mitbrachte, aus der Hand und musste das zweite Mal an diesem trüben Morgen lächeln. Denn obwohl Castle am Anfang aufdringlich war und seine billigen Annäherungsversuche ziemlich nervten, hatte sie ihn irgendwie gemocht. Er war auf seine Weise witzig und charmant, konnte in dem einen Moment nett und mitfühlend sein, es in dem nächsten Augenblick aber schon wieder mit einem schlechten Witz wettmachen. Castle hatte immer eine abstruse Möglichkeit parat, wenn es darum ging, Verbindungen in einem noch ungeklärten Fall herzustellen. Nicht selten hatten sie mit Geheimagenten und Aliens zu tun, aber oft hatte er genau den richtigen Riecher, welchen er wohl nicht zuletzt seinen Recherchen für seine Kriminalromane zu verdanken hatte.

Was für ein Mann der Gegensätze, dachte Beckett. Reich, notorischer Frauenheld, lebt sein inneres Kind aus, zweimal verheiratet, zweimal geschieden und doch Vater einer entzückenden achtzehnjährigen Tochter, die um einiges weiser wirkte, als ihr Vater, der nie richtig erwachsen geworden zu sein schien. Außerdem beherbergte er in seinem luxuriösen Apartment seine Mutter, die ihre ganzen Ersparnisse auf ungeklärte Weise an einen Mann verloren hatte. Auch wenn von Anfang an eine gewisse Spannung zwischen den beiden herrschte und Beckett Castle faszinierend fand, hatte sie erst im Verlauf der drei Jahre gemerkt, dass hinter der Frauenheldfassade ein verlässlicher Freund steckte, der sie unterstützte und wahrscheinlich alles für sie tun würde.

Vielleicht beruhte dies auf Gegenseitigkeit, jedenfalls hatten sich beide schon des Öfteren das Leben gerettet. Trotzdem war aus beiden nie mehr geworden, auch wenn es den einen oder anderen Moment gegeben hatte, in dem sich das fast geändert hätte.

„Na wenn du meinst Castle, vielleicht begegnen wir ja Tommy Lee Jones…"

„Wer weiß, Beckett? Man sollte so einen Morgen nicht unterschätzen", sagte Castle vergnügt und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Als die beiden sich Kaffee schlürfend dem Tatort näherten, kamen ihnen die Detectives Kevin Ryan und Xavier Esposito entgegen, beide aus Becketts Team vom Zwölften Revier.

„Yo Beckett! Wir haben ein Problem …" rief Esposito ihnen gerade zu, als Castle ihn unterbrach und sich seine Augen wie bei einer Katze, die gerade einen Bommel entdeckt hat, in merkwürdig glänzende Teller verwandelten.

„Ich sehe einen schwarzen Geländewagen, ich sehe blaue Jacken mit gelber Schrift, ich sehe das FBI am frühen Morgen…Best morning ever!" Castle sah die anderen strahlend an und streckte Beckett seine rechte Hand zum Abklatschen entgegen.

Diese ignorierte es und fragte stattdessen: „ Espo, was ist hier los?"

„Ein Mann namens Ben Kaleb von der Straßenreinigung hat heute Morgen seine Arbeit in dieser Nebenstraße verrichten wollen, da fiel ihm auf, dass es irgendwie stark verbrannt roch. Er sah den Qualm aus der Lagerhalle kommen und wollte nachsehen, ob er noch jemandem helfen konnte. Aber alles, was er fand, war ein ziemlich übel riechender verkohlter Haufen, der wohl keine Hilfe mehr benötigte. Er rief die Feuerwehr, die den Schwelbrand löschte und die verkohlte Leiche der Polizei meldete. Ryan und ich machten uns auf den Weg und kurze Zeit später kamen die Feds um die Ecke gebraust und machen seitdem auf wichtig."

In diesem Moment kam ein gutaussehender Mann im Anzug auf die Gruppe zu. Er war Mitte dreißig, hatte braune Haare, und eine rote Gürtelschnalle. Als er näher kam bemerkte Beckett, dass er außerdem eine bunte Krawatte trug. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erwies sich die rote Gürtelschnalle als mit einem Hahn und der Aufschrift „Cocky" bestanzt. Sehr innovativ, dachte Beckett.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Special Agent Seeley Booth vom FBI. Das ist jetzt unser Fall.".

**Fortsetzung folgt**

* * *

**Danke für's Lesen: Feedback wäre richtig toll (biiiitteee! ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle und Bones gehören nicht mir sondern den rechtmäßigen Rechteinhabern**

* * *

Beckett hatte einen ihrer steinharten Blicke aufgesetzt, der ihr Gegenüber normalerweise eiskalt durchbohrte.

„Ich bin Detective Kate Beckett vom Morddezernat und wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, ich habe keine Zeit zu plaudern und würde jetzt gerne zu meinem Fall. Sie entschuldigen mich?"

Beckett hatte nicht vor, sich mit diesem Special Agent lange aufzuhalten. Wo das FBI auftauchte, riss es alles an sich und brachte nur Ärger. Auf das übliche Kompetenzgerangel hatte sie keine Lust, deshalb ging sie an Special Agent Booth vorbei und sagte zu Castle:

„Castle, kommst du jetzt, oder was?"

Doch Castle stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte die Seitenstraße entlang. Beckett wollte seinem Blick folgen, doch in diesem Moment lenkte sie Special Agent Booth ab:

„Richard Castle? Richard Castle, der Autor?"

„Ja, der bin ich."

Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich grinsend die Hände.

„Ich bin echt ein großer Fan ihrer Bücher. Ich habe die Storm-Reihe gelesen, warum haben Sie den Kerl umgebracht? Sie hätten ihn ins Koma fallen lassen oder ihn zum Krüppel machen können."

Das hatte Castle schon oft gehört, weshalb er inzwischen nur noch bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte, wenn ihn jemand darauf ansprach.

„Aber wie dem auch sei, ihre neue Romanfigur, diese Nikki Heat, ist auch nicht zu verachten. Die ist echt heiß, ich meine wirklich…" fuhr Booth fort.

Beckett senkte peinlich berührt den Blick und hoffte, dass dieses Thema nicht weiter fortgeführt werden würde. Aber dabei hatte sie natürlich nicht an Castle gedacht, der sich ihr breit grinsend zuwandte und sagte:

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich…Sie ist wirklich New Yorks's Finest Finest…"

Beckett verdrehte die Augen über diese vor Charme schier überbordende Äußerung und setzte gerade an, einfach weiterzugehen, als Booth sagte:

„Ach, Sie sind das, nicht wahr? Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum mir ihr Name irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen ist…"

Er grinste ziemlich schelmisch. „Insofern, Detective, ist es mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ich bin nicht Nikki Heat, das ein fiktionaler Charakter. Sie können sich gerne zum Fantasieren ausborgen, dann kann ich meine Arbeit tun. Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie haben sich viel zu erzählen"

„Moment, Detective, wie gesagt, hier ist das FBI zuständig"

„Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst. Ein Mord in dieser Stadt ist und bleibt wohl Sache des Morddezernats des NYPD, also entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss einen Mord aufklären…"

Beckett ging nun ohne Rücksicht auf Castle entschlossen weiter zum Tatort.

„Wow, ist sie immer so entschlossen?" fragte Booth Castle, während er Beckett hinterher schaute.

„Oh, ja, das ist sie. Und sie hatte diesen Blick. Ich bekomme den oft zu spüren und er verheißt nichts Gutes", grinste Castle.

Booth eilte Beckett hinterher und sagte: „Dieser Fall ist Sache des FBI, aber da das hier-", Booth blickte um sich herum, „- wie Sie bereits bemerkten, New York ist, würde uns Ihre Mithilfe natürlich unglaublich freuen."

Beckett verdrehte die Augen, als Booth sie anzwinkerte. Als hätte man mit dem FBI nicht sowieso immer Ärger, nein, dieser Special Agent hier hielt sie offenbar für Nikki Heat und meinte, er müsse sie wie ein Hollywood-Starlet umschmeicheln.

„Hören Sie: Meine Stadt, mein Fall. Auch wenn das FBI hier zuständig ist, erwarte ich, dass wir ganz an den Ermittlungen beteiligt werden. Sie brauchen mich nicht mit Höflichkeiten abspeisen, Agent Booth. Ich weiß, dass das FBI gerne generöse Versprechungen macht, die es nicht einhält. Sie fühlen sich ja offensichtlich hier schon wie zuhause. Also warum waren Sie noch einmal zuständig?"

Beckett blickte sich um und sah etliche schwarze Vans und Beamte, die blaue Jacken mit gelber Aufschrift trugen. Es sah so aus, als würde das FBI in der nächsten Stunde alles im Umkreis von 2 Meilen sichern, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Während sie sich dem Eingang der Lagerhalle näherten, setzte Agent Booth an, Beckett die Fakten zu erzählen, aber er wurde von einer Frau in einem blauen Ganzkörperoverall, die mit entschlossenen Schritten auf sie zukam, unterbrochen.

„Hey Booth! Das Opfer ist männlich und wahrscheinlich weiß, genaueres kann ich erst sagen, wenn…"

„Ja, ja, wenn alles im Jeffersonian ist…Detective Beckett, das ist meine Partnerin…"

„Ach du meine Güte! Sie sind Temperance Brennan, die forensische Anthropologin mit der genialen Buchreihe um die geniale Kathy Reichs!" platzte es aus Castle heraus.

Seine Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung. „ Hi, ich bin Rick Castle."

Temperance Brennan, die ihr Partner schlicht „Bones" nannte, schaute ihn verwirrt und etwas abweisend an. Sie war groß und schlank, hatte mittelblonde, schulterlange Haare und stechend blaue Augen, welche ihren verständnislosen Blick noch verstärkten.

„Meine Autorenarbeit ist hier nicht relevant…"

„Doch! Für mich schon, wir sind ja sozusagen Kollegen, Sie verstehen schon, vom gleichen Fach…"

„Sie sind kein mir bekannter Anthropologe, also nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir Kollegen sind."

Bones wandte sich Booth zu, aber Castle ließ sehr zu Becketts Belustigung nicht locker. Es war einfach zu schön, wenn Castles übergroßes Ego einmal auf Gegenwehr stieß. „ Ich bin ebenfalls Autor, Derrick Storm, Nikki Heat, davon haben Sie doch sicher gehört?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet" sagte sie schlicht, wandte sich um zur Lagerhalle und stapfte in ihren Gummistiefeln davon. Nun sah Castle verwirrt und ein wenig verletzt aus. Beckett musste grinsen, hatte aber auch ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihrem Partner.

„Na komm Castle, es gab einen Mord. Das wird dich sicher aufmuntern."

Und so gingen Beckett, Castle und Agent Booth hinter einer Frau her, die offensichtlich völlig immun gegen Castles Charme war.

„Ok, Bones, was gibt's hier so?" fragte Booth.

„Das Individuum ist offensichtlich stark verbrannt…Kaum Gewebereste mehr vorhanden…Kleidung erst recht nicht…"; die forensische Anthropologin schien eher mit sich selbst zu sprechen als mit Booth.

Castle hatte seine vorherige Abfuhr offensichtlich bereits vergessen, stellte sich neben Bones und versuchte ihr über die Schulter zu schauen. Bones beachtete ihn nicht weiter und fuhr fort:

„Von der Beckenwölbung und –größe würde ich sagen, dass das Individuum männlich ist. Der Schädel ist zu stark beschädigt, um etwas über Rasse zu sagen, oder um die Geschlechtsannahme zu überprüfen. Es riecht hier stark nach Benzin, es wurde also ein Brandbeschleuniger benutzt. Dies und die Annahme, dass die massiven Schädelverletzungen auf starke Fremdeinwirkung durch eine Waffe hindeuten, lässt mich darauf schließen, dass unser Opfer ermordet wurde. Weitere Dinge kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn das ganze Zeug im Jeffersonian ist…".

„Exzellenter Gebrauch der Umgangssprache, Bones", zwinkerte Booth.

Offensichtlich schien Booth jedem zuzuzwinkern, könnte sein, dass es etwas pathologisches ist, dachte Beckett.

„Moment mal, wo soll der ganze Haufen hin?" fragte sie Booth.

„Ins Jeffersonian, wo ein Team exzellenter Blinzler herausfinden wird, was unserem Kerl hier passiert ist…" antwortete Booth.

„Wenn es sich um ein männliches Opfer handelt!" warf Bones pedantisch ein, während Castle sie anschaute und meinte:

„Genau, keine voreiligen Schlüsse!"

Seit wann hielt er sich an diesen Grundsatz, fragte sich Beckett verwirrt und etwas verärgert. So langsam störte sie dieses Arrangement.

„DAS Jeffersonian in Washington? Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!"

„Oh, doch. In Anbetracht der erheblich verstümmelten Leiche handelt es sich offensichtlich um ein sehr schweres Verbrechen, wofür das FBI zuständig ist. Wenn Sie das nicht glauben, ich kann Ihnen die Website des FBI da wärmstens ans Herz legen. Unter der Rubrik _What we investigate_…"

Beckett fiel Agent Booth ins Wort: „Es ist aber noch immer ein Mordfall in New York City und dafür sind meine Leute und ich zuständig. Die Leiche verlässt diesen Bundesstaat auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bin mir sicher, der Bürgermeister wird es nicht gerne sehen, wenn wir hier unsere Fälle nicht mehr selbst aufklären…"

„Sie können ihn gerne anrufen und fragen" grinste Castle und hielt Booth sein Handy hin. „Speed dial-Taste 3."

Diesmal zwinkerte Beckett Castle zu, es war schon lange her, aber auch sie hatte einmal einen ähnlichen Satz von ihm gehört. Es war noch ganz am Anfang ihrer unkonventionellen Partnerschaft, als Castle seine gute Beziehung zum Bürgermeister immer dazu benutzte, Beckett in Verlegenheit zu bringen und schließlich einen einmaligen Einblick in den Alltag eines Homicide-Detectives der New Yorker Polizei zu erhalten. In IHREN Alltag.

„Nun mal ganz ruhig hier, Lady! Kein Grund zur Aufregung! Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, werden wir die Leiche hier untersuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben hier entsprechende Räumlichkeiten?" sagte Booth.

„Entschuldigen Sie? Natürlich haben wir die! Und die Leiche kommt mit mir!" Lanie war dazugekommen und machte eine ihrer unverwechselbaren Kopfbewegungen.

„Wer sind Sie?" Bones war gleich ganz Ohr.

Doch bevor Lanie ein weiteres Mal „Entschuldigen Sie?" sagen konnte, meinte Bones: „Ah, Sie sind wohl hier die Gerichtsmedizinerin?".

„Exakt, Schätzchen! Sie wollen die Leiche? Dann müssen Sie mit mir kommen!"

„Booth?" Bones wandte sich an ihren Partner.

„Ist schon okay, Bones. Die Leiche bleibt hier bei Dr. Parish. Du kannst sie in ihrem Labor untersuchen."

„Oh! Okay, , ich fahre mit Ihnen!"

„Ja, ganz toll…" Lanie grinste gequält und rollte beim Weggehen mit den Augen, während sie zu sich murmelte: „Eine aufgeblasene Anthropologie-Lady mit einem Sarkasmusproblem kann ich gerade gebrauchen…"

„Ich komme mit! Beckett, ich fahre mit in die Gerichtsmedizin, das ist doch okay, oder?"

Da war er wieder, der Castle-glüht-mit-den-Wangen-Eifer. Beckett nickte.

„Okay, Castle, sehe dich dann später auf dem Revier!"

Wie ein Kind grinsend ging Castle hinter Lanie und Bones her.

„So, Detective Beckett, ich fahre dann wohl mit Ihnen aufs Revier?"

Booth hatte sein charmantestes Grinsen aufgesetzt und für einen Moment verharrte Becketts Blick in Booths tiefbraunen Augen. Schnell fasste sie sich wieder und sagte unterkühlt:

„Wenn es denn sein muss!"

„So, Sie kommen also aus Washington? Was machen Sie dann in meiner Stadt?" fragte Beckett.

„Dr. Brennan und ich haben einen Vortrag beim New Yorker Bureau über die Leichenanalyse in Verbindung mit den klassischen Ermittlungsmethoden gehalten. Dann hörten wir von dem Fall und in Anbetracht des Zustands der Leiche fragte man uns, ob wir nicht ermitteln wollten. Tja, und hier sind wir."

Wieder ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Becketts Gesicht blieb regungslos.

„Arbeiten Sie schon lange mit Dr. Brennan zusammen?"

„Einige Jahre. Sie ist die Beste ihres Fachs."

„Ja, das weiß ich, auch ich lese…" sagte Beckett und blickte herausfordernd in Richtung Beifahrersitz.

„Dann darf ich annehmen, Agent Andy hat nicht durch zufällig etwas mit Kathy Reichs?"

„Was? Nein, ich meine, ja. Aber nein. Also Bones und ich sind nur Kollegen!"

Beckett grinste. Hatte sie etwa Mister Special Agent aus der Fassung gebracht?

„Ich verstehe schon, Detective Beckett, schönes Manöver. Literarische Fiktion ist nicht die Realität, oder?"

„Es freut mich, dass wir uns in diesem Punkt einig geworden sind, Mr. Booth!"

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weder Castle noch Bones gehören mir, sondern den rechtmäßigen Rechteinhabern**

* * *

In der Gerichtsmedizin herrschte an diesem Morgen reges Treiben. Lanie hatte einen Autopsieraum für die verkohlte Leiche besorgt und nun standen sie, Bones und Castle um einen der Edelstahltische herum.

„Wir können anfangen." sagte Bones.

Sie meinte damit aber weder Castle noch Lanie, sondern die Mitarbeiter des Jeffersonian in Washington zu denen sie via Internet eine Verbindung aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich werde jetzt zunächst einmal ein paar Knochenabdrücke anfertigen, die ich euch dann schicke. Für Cam habe ich noch ein wenig Gewebefetzen, ich sichere sie, bevor ich die Knochen endgültig säubere."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Lady?" schaltete sich Lanie ein.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Brennan. Ich bin an eine solch altertümliche Anrede nicht gewöhnt und ich halte sie auch nicht für angemessen, Dr. Parish." antwortete Bones mit einem ihrer kühlen Blicke.

Lanie schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Wie auch immer. Hören Sie, ich sagte, mein Labor, meine Regeln. Sie können sich die Leiche nicht einfach unter den Nagel reißen, ok? Hier habe ich das Sagen."

„Aber Dr. Brennan ist Experte für solche Fälle. Als forensische Pathologin hat sie nur mit solch schwierigen Fällen zu tun. Und sie gehört zu den Besten, wirklich." warf Castle typisch altklug ein.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte Castle daraufhin wohl auch auf einem Edelstahltisch unter einer Neon-Laborleuchte gelegen, denn sowohl Lanie, als auch Bones sahen ihn ziemlich finster an. Castle war sich nicht sicher, ob Bones nicht einfach nur einen ihrer üblichen Blick aufgesetzt hatte oder ob sie wirklich genervt war, Lanie war aber definitiv nicht begeistert.

„Castle, raus hier, ich brauche keinen Rat von dir. Geh und such Beckett und tu das, was du sonst auch immer tust" fauchte sie.

„Auch wenn Mr. Castle mit seiner Einschätzung durchaus Recht hat, würde ich es unterstützen, wenn er jetzt die Autopsie verlässt." sagte Bones.

Castle spielte den Verletzten und schmollte schelmisch in Richtung der beiden Frauen.

„Ehrlich? Ich bin auch ganz still ab jetzt!"

„Raus!" Lanie schob ihn aus dem Raum.

Etwas verwirrt stand Castle auf dem Flur, entschloss sich dann aber, aufs Revier zu fahren und nachzuschauen, was das Team an Detectives herausgefunden hatte.

„Immerhin ist ja auch das FBI da…" murmelte er vor sich hin, so als ob er sich selbst einreden müsste, dass er nach seinem Rauswurf auf dem Weg zu etwas noch Spannenderem war.

* * *

„So, was haben wir denn hier?" sagte Lanie.

Sie schaute sich zunächst die Gewebereste an, während sie mit dem Bildschirm sprach.

„Nicht, dass ich Sie anzweifle, Dr. Saroyan, aber ich beherrsche meinen Job und bin mit der Gewebeuntersuchung mehr als vertraut."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Dr. Parish, ich respektiere das natürlich. Mein Team und ich stehen bei Rückfragen gerne zur Verfügung."

„Cam, sagen Sie Angela, dass ich sie noch für eine Gesichtsrekonstruktion brauche. Und Mr. Nigel-Murray soll sich die Abdrücke ansehen, die ich von den Knochen gemacht habe." warf Bones schnell und bestimmt ein, bevor ihre Chefin Dr. Camille Saroyan von der Bildfläche verschwinden konnte.

„Ja, wir halten uns bereit. Wo ist Booth?"

„Er ermittelt mit einem Detective des NYPD. Die sind hier sehr hartnäckig, was die Kompetenzen angeht."

„Allerdings, Schätzchen…" knirschte Lanie hinter ihr mit den Zähnen.

„Okay, schicken Sie uns alles, was Sie haben, Dr. Brennan."

Und damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Ich versuche, aus den Geweberesten DNA zu sequenzieren, aber ich schätze, aufgrund des Verbrennungsgrads hat das wenig Sinn." sagte Lanie.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich brauche kein Gewebe." erwiderte Bones.

Lanie äffte diesen Satz hinter ihrem Rücken nach und konzentrierte sich weiter darauf, das Gewebe von den Knochen zu lösen.

* * *

Als Castle auf das Revier kam, sah er ein großes Durcheinander aus FBI-Mitarbeitern, Streifenpolizisten und Detectives des NYPD. Vorne an der weißen Tafel, auf der die wesentlichen Fakten des Tatortes notiert waren, standen Captain Montgomery, Agent Booth und Beckett.

„…ich erwarte volle Kooperation in allen Angelegenheiten." sagte Cpt. Montgomery gerade.

Und schon löste sich die Versammlung in ihre Einzelteile auf. Alle Anwesenden machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Castle ging enttäuscht zu Beckett herüber.

„Was ist los, Castle? Haben sie dich aus der Autopsie verbannt?"

An seiner Reaktion merkte Beckett, dass ihr Scherz unabsichtlich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Castle versuchte dies dadurch zu überspielen, dass er fragte:

„Und hier? Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse? Was ist unser nächster Schritt?".

„Nichts besonderes, Ryan und Esposito befragen ein paar Zeugen. Und Mr. Booth und ich wollten uns noch einmal den Tatort ansehen und danach eigentlich zu Lanie fahren."

„Was? Keine coolen Spielzeuge und kein Technikzeug?"

„Das ist, was man echte Polizeiarbeit nennt, Castle!"

Beckett zwinkerte ihm im Vorgehen zu. Castle stand noch eine kleine Weile unentschlossen im Raum. So viel also zu „best morning ever". Als Beckett und Booth schon fast aus der Tür waren, rief er schließlich:

„Hey! Wartet!" und lief schnellen Schrittes hinterher.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt. Anregungen und Kritik sind-wie immer-sehr willkommen!**


End file.
